Simple Changes
by ChukFolchart
Summary: Mercedes decides to write a little free-verse to get a few things off her chest about she and Kurt. Kurtcedes friendship, mentioned Hummelberry friendship, lots of angst. Rated T, cause I rate everything T and don't write anything worse. It's a lot simpler than worrying about it.


**WARNING, THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE MAY PULL YOU FROM THE FIC A BIT. YOU MAY WANT TO READ IT FIRST::/Yeah… was not originally written to be Kurt and Mercedes, I'm not a huge Fandom Poetry person… Was more of a RL situation, from my POV. Knew I'd be chickening out on showing it to the target audience halfway through writing it. So I read it over, thought over my fandoms, and knew Mercedes could be the only one who'd understand it. Rewrote it, so it would be her and Kurt. Hopefully my voice in it will just serve to make it more real, rather than pull you out of the Kurtcedes-ness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim Glee, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, or anything else in this fic that's not mine. Just ****needed to express myself, don't take me to court over it.**

* * *

_Simple_

I wonder what that means

Of course, I know what I think it means

But is that what you're saying?

Or is that just your word for how _I've _changed?

Do you want to know what simple means to me, then?

Simple is I can't help you with your work

Even though I took your class last year

Simple is that we're different

We're never on the same side anymore

Simple is you canceling on me last minute for your brother

Again

After you moved to Dalton. After you didn't see me every day anymore

We haven't seen each other every day in a while, but still

Simple is you're bored when you're around me now

You just want it to work because we've been friends so long

Simple is I'm your sidekick that way

Because I was your first best friend

Simple is you've met _my _friend all of once, and when I tell you she's upset

I should give her your number

Because you've cried to me before. You don't think I'm good with these situations.

Simple is you don't like my friends

Unless they pay you more attention than me

Simple is since I have you

I can't have another best friend at all

Simple is my life is definitely better than yours

Simple is I can't understand your life because of that

Simple is when something bad happens in my life

Your response includes an "LOL been there, done that"

I knew it would. That's one of the reasons I didn't call

I didn't want to hear it

Simple is I'm still focused on fashion and beauty

You're not. Now it's all Nyada in New York, with Berry

You used to hate her, remember?

Simple is you're wise

Because in your mind, I've been through nothing

Simple is no one's ever going to cry for you

I've already cried for you, several times

Simple is we both sing, but fashion used to be our lives

I sing, and still design

You sing

And you're the artist

Simple is there are plenty of things going on in your life

I'm boring

Simple is you have everything to do

Until I have something to do without you

Simple is all that matters is who you're in love with

Unless I'm distant

Simple is I'm straight

It's true, and you're not, so you get to be less simple

Simple is you're complicated

You didn't used to be

We didn't used to be

Simple is I try to talk seriously

You get mad

Or laugh

Simple is you try to talk seriously

You think we're beginning to drift apart

I laugh

Simple is you'll always care about _me_

When all we have to talk about is our history

I laugh louder

Simple is we're different

We didn't used to be

Simple is you're better than me, further along

Because you're complicated

Simple is I couldn't have written a word of this

Because I'm a sidekick. I think what you think

Simple is you're denying that. All of this.

Ha, I guess I do still know how you work after all

…Simple is I'll never stop caring about you

I laugh. Guess I _am _simple then, right?

* * *

**Like I said, this wasn't originally going to be Kurtcedes, I used a model. Which may be why something's off with the characters, if you notice anything. Hope you like it anyway. : )**


End file.
